Vertigo Dream
by Roxius
Summary: Rivalz visits Cornelia to comfort her only hours after the announced passing of Princess Euphemia. Rivalz X Cornelia, slight Cornelia X Euphemia hint. Please R & R! Lots of pointless dialogue at certain times, but it's all good...I hope.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Rivalz X Cornelia...? Rivalz shows his compassionate, caring side...

Also, I like the Kinnikuman manga series alot, for some reason.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Cornelia..." Rivalz Cardemonde remarked with a small grin, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he walked up to the violet-haired girl.

Letting out a gasp, Cornelia li Britannia quickly attempted to wipe away the tears streaming down her face, in fear of being seen at such a moment of personal weakness. It had only been hours ago that the death of Euphemia, her dear little sister, had been confirmed. Ever since then, she had been sitting out on the veranda, sobbing to herself. It almost felt like she was dying inside, and it made the pain of losing her beloved sibling hurt even more.

"...Do you mind?" Rivalz asked, motioning to an empty spot beside her.

Cornelia gave a small shake of her head, and buried her face into her hands, her entire body shaking violently.

Sitting down beside her, Rivalz wrapped a gentle arm around his girlfriend's waist; he wanted to make her feel better, make her smile again, make all this emotional distress just go away...but really, he wasn't sure how. It had been Lelouch's suggestion to go and comfort her in the first place, anyway. Rivalz had wanted to ask why his friend was running around dressed in similar attire resembling the famous rebel leader Zero, but he knew that attending to Cornelia was more important at the moment.

Rivalz let out a heavy sigh, and glanced up at the clear evening sky above them. "Umm...I heard the news about Euphemia while watching TV...I'm...I'm really sorry...I wish I could have done something..."

Sniffling, Cornelia shook her head, replying through choked sobs, "No...no, you don't need to apologize...you couldn't have done anything to stop this anyway...I would have been scared to death if you had been involved with that horrid massacre..."

"I only met her once...and even from that one meeting, I could tell that something was terribly off with her actions when she began killing Elevens so mercilessly...it was...hard to stomach, really...there are definitely alot of things that the media isn't telling us about this..." Rivalz muttered, a light breeze passing by.

"Yes...you're right..."

"And...and Euphemia was killed...your one and only true sister..."

"Euphemia deserved to die the least out of anyone in that entire goddamn stadium," Cornelia explained, clenching her fists and teeth through another wave of tears, "She fought for peace harder than anyone else, and all by using negotiations and peaceful tactics...trying to obtain peace with peace...I hate to admit it, but after what I've witnessed today, I know now that that kind of thinking will never do any good in a twisted world like ours...nothing but wars and strife will come about...Euphie's dream will never come true, and it's all because of that bastard Zero for killing her..."

Rivalz suddenly felt uneasy upon hearing the mention of Zero's name; for a moment, Lelouch's face flashed through his mind.

'...Why the hell did I just think of Lelouch? Is my mind trying to tell me something subconsciously? ...Nah, it couldn't be...'

Shaking it off, Rivalz's grip around Cornelia's waist tightened ever so slightly. "Maybe obtaining peace through peace isn't such a crazy idea, you know..."

"Hmph...of course it's impossible...don't say such ridiculous things..."

"No, I'm serious; it would work, but the fact we have an empire that completely thrives on the war economy makes such peace-driven plans impossible to achieve...right?"

"Uh...uh-huh..."

"So...if the empire could be changed in a drastic way, replacing the head figures with those with matching ideals, then it would be possible for Euphie's dream to take place...y'know? We could bring an end to all of this fighting once and for all...I'm not too good with politics, so I'm probably not making any sense, though..."

"...Maybe you're right..." Cornelia said nothing else, and she stared off into the distance, while Rivalz continued to stare at her, amazed with how beautiful, and yet how fragile, she truly was.

'This poor, poor woman...'

"In any case...you really loved your sister, huh? She meant a lot to you..." Rivalz asked, bringing the conversation back to its original point.

The violet-haired young woman nodded. "Yes...she was, to tell the truth, the first person I truly, truly loved with all of my heart...she kept me from losing myself...without her around to give me a reason to keep on living, I would have probably committed suicide a long time ago just to escape from it all...she brought a light of hope in my life, and now...that light has started to fade just a little..." Cornelia admitted, a slight blush tainting her pale cheeks.

Rivalz grimaced. "Does that mean...now that she's gone...you'll...?"

Much to Rivalz's relief, Cornelia cracked a tiny smile as she shook her head. "No," she replied, "I'll...I'll try to live on without her by my side...it'll be hard, but I can do it...I try to act threatening and independent, but I'm really the one of the most sensitive of us in the family, but I'll try to stay strong...because as long as I one day take my revenge upon Zero, to avenge Euphie, and I as long as I still have you, Rivalz...I think I'll be okay...Euphemia would want me to be happy, after all...that's just the way she is...I won't let her death be in vain...I'll make sure her dream is realized..."

"Yeah...you'll be fine...I just know it..." Rivalz chuckled, and planted a little kiss on Cornelia's forehead.

Cornelia sniffled again, and buried her face into Rivalz's shoulder, taking in the musky scent of his school uniform. "Oh, Rivalz...I...I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Cornelia..."

Cornelia pulled Rivalz into a tight embrace, whispering, "Can I...just hold onto you, just a little longer...please...?"

Rivalz nodded. "Yeah..."

'...Euphie...please come back...please...'


End file.
